Everything
by ByTheAngelIsThatWillHerondale
Summary: Will saves Tessa from the plans of The Magister. But is The Magister really who we think he is? *WOULDN'T RECOMMEND TO JESSA FANS: JUST A WARNING* Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...so I'd just like to warn Jessa fans out there that if you have come this far...THIS IS A WESSA STORY so don't hate me. OK? I support WESSA completely...so if you love Jessa, you probably won't want to read this. Just making that clear. :D**

* * *

A knock at the door startled Tessa. "Yes?" The door swung open and in walked Jem. Tessa smiled and got up from her spot on the bed."Jem, good to see you. Is something the matter? Are you-"  
Jem silenced Tessa with a kiss. Tessa melted into his embrace, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she broke away. "Jem, what-"  
With a sharp movement, suddenly she felt a knife pressed against her throat. Tessa screamed; but she was too shocked to struggle or try to break free. "Jem!" her voice trembled. Was this a dream? A nightmare? Maybe if she just pinched herself, this would all go away...  
Jem's sharp voice sliced through Tessa's thoughts. "Now I have have you right where I want you," Jem hissed. "Jem, why are you doing this?" Tessa whimpered. "Why-"  
"Did you actually think that I ever loved you?" Jem spat. "that I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you? Are you that dumb not to realize I only want you for your powers? I am The Magister Tessa, in case you hadn't figured that out yet."  
"B-bbut, how? I don't understand..." Tessa choked as Jem's grip on her throat grew tighter.  
"you stupid, idiotic girl. You could be so much more than the Dark Sisters trained you to be, but prince charming Will had to come in save the day and delay plans even further. If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't even be happening right now. I wouldn't have had to gag my way through weeks of pretending to have feelings for you, instead, I could be ruling London, and possibly all of Europe!"

"What of your illness then? And Will?" Tessa glared at Jem defiantly, not willing to believe she had been set up, had fallen into such an obvious trap so easily,and actually let Jem, her sweet, kind, loving Jem use her in this way. She didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it This wasn't true, it couldn't be.  
"Did you think I was really sick? Did you ever wonder how I pushed everyone away during my "coughing fits"? And as for Will, I've known him long enough, long before you came into the picture. It was easy to convince him of my loyalty. He doesn't suspect anything, of course. But it doesn't matter now. Your mine, I own you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

And with those enraging words ringing in Tessa's ears, she let out a blood-curdling scream, in hopes that someone in the Institute would hear her.

* * *

**I know this isn't perfect, but please tell me what you think. So let me know if I should post the next chapter or not. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well, I already had this written, so here is chapter 2. Please review though, I love to hear what you think and I read every single one! XD**

* * *

Will, who was just settling in to bed for the night, opened up his book. Reading helped him to fall asleep sometimes, especially when he had so much on his mind. He opened the book and started reading the first couple of pages, but soon he let his thoughts drift somewhere else. Tessa. He still wasn't over his feelings for her. A part of him knew that he never would get over it, but there was no guarantee that she felt the same. Then, he heard a cry, followed by a high, piercing scream echoing through the hallways of the Institute.  
He leapt up from his bed. _Tess, Tess, Tess,_ were the first thoughts that echoed through his mind. He paused to listen for a moment longer, and then threw open his door and raced down the hallway.  
As he ran, the scream became louder. Now there was no doubt that it was Tessa. Panic coursed through his veins, but he had to stay strong. That's what he was born to do as a Shadowhunter.  
He threw open Tessa's door, and nearly fainted when his eyes adjusted to the darkness. There, in the middle of the room, was Jem, holding a knife to Tessa's throat.  
Even as million thoughts swam through Will's brain in that instant, somehow he was speechless. He saw Tessa's pleading grey eyes, eyes that would always melt his soul. His natural instinct was to protect the ones he loved. But how could he protect both of them when Jem was clearly hurting Tess?  
"Jem, please explain. IMMEDIATELY. And please get your hands off of Tessa." Will calmly demanded. There was no use in panicking, or yelling, He knew that it would only make the situation worse, even though Will clearly had no idea what was going on.  
"Will, stay out of this," Jem hissed in warning.  
"No Jem, I will not stand by and let my parabatai hurt his fiancé. Please explain now, or I swear on the Angel, I will hurt you myself."  
"Resorting to open threats, are we now, William? Why don't you just call for Charlotte and Henry and Sophie. Go ahead. Go ahead and call them and I kill Tessa."  
"Will, please-" Tessa gasped.  
Will now had to face one of his biggest fears: hurting his best friend and parabatai while trying to save the girl he loved most in the world. He didn't hesitate though; not one single doubt ran through his mind when swung his fist at Jem.  
Jem recoiled and dropped the knife. The traces of Tessa's blood glimmered on the wood of the Institute floor. Will could hardly stand to look at Tessa anymore, for fear that he would run to her and cradle her in his arms. If only he could tell her that everything would be fine. Instead, he focused on Jem. Jem, who was his closest friend, whom he trusted with his life.  
"I bet you're very confused right now, brother. I'm sure that Tessa can fill you in on all of the details, but I'll tell you this; I am The Magister."  
It was in that moment that Will noticed Tessa slump to the ground and lose consciousness.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if you want Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, here is chapter 3! **

All Tessa remembered was sinking to the floor and hearing a distinct snapping as she landed painfully on her right arm. Then came the blackness. It was strange though, she could still hear faint sounds of her surroundings; Will shouting her name, Jem jeering at Will, and then the sound that only came in her nightmares; a faint mechanical whirring that grew louder by the minute. Tessa wanted to scream, run away; but she couldn't, she was unconscious. She heard Will swear, then Jem laughed and said something to Will she couldn't quite make out. It must have made Will angry though, because he spat a comeback at Jem, and Jem stopped laughing. She could still hear the whirring, growing louder by the second; and then Will must have heard it too, because somehow there were arms scooping her up and legs running and then she was placed in a soft bed. Only then did she feel a slight pressure on her lips. Will, oh Will, but she couldn't wrap her arms around him, couldn't say anything to him. Only savor what it felt like to be kissed by Will again, the man she truly loved with all her heart.  
She felt him pull back, then whisper something in her ear. "Please Tess, stay alive, for Charlotte, for Henry, for me. I couldn't live another day without you." and with that, he ran from the room, to fight the army of clockwork creatures about to storm the Institute.

** I know its short... but...new chapter up soon! Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not edited, so sorry if there are any awkward sentences or typos or mistakes.**

* * *

Will dashed from the infirmary and locked the door, hoping that the creatures or worse, Jem, wouldn't come after Tessa. He didn't think he could live with himself if Tessa died. It would be his fault for not protecting her, for not making sure she was absolutely safe before-  
His thoughts were cut off when a clockwork man came into sight. It saw him and whirred into action, trying to come at him with a knife. But Will was too fast, he was already stabbing it in its weak spot, the part where the two sheets of metal fit together. It sparked and crashed to the ground. Will raced on. Why weren't Charlotte and Henry up yet? Hadn't they heard all of the commotion? Surely they were awake, they were Shadowhunters, they could hear almost anything from far away...  
"Will! Jem! Where are you?" Charlotte's voice rang through the institute. There was the sound of footsteps thudding, then Charlotte came into view, looking disoriented and confused. "Will!" she shouted. "What's happening? Where are Jem and Tessa? What-"  
Will didn't get a chance to answer before another Clockwork creature came around the corner. Charlotte's eyes grew wide, and then she sprung into action. Disarming the creature, she used the knife it was carrying to stab it in the back. Once again, the automaton started to spark, then creaked and groaned and fell over. "By the Angel," Charlotte gasped, "what is going on Will? Please explain. Now."  
Will was breathing heavy. Adrenaline was coursing through him, but he felt like he could pass out any minute as the height of the situation sank in. Jem is evil. Jem was hurting Tessa. Jem, my parabatai, my blood brother, is The Magister.  
"Jem is The Magister," Will said as calmly as he could, but his voice cracked on the word Magister.  
"WHAT?" Charlotte shrieked. "Are you feeling alright William? Did I hear you right? JEM is The Magister?"  
"Please Charlotte, just listen to me. I heard a scream just before I was going to go to bed, so I raced to Tessa's room and found Jem holding a knife to her throat. He told me he was The Magister, and then Tessa passed out, so I carried her to the infirmary, then came looking for you. I can hardly believe it myself, but you have to listen to me. We are under attack obviously, and-"  
Charlotte's expression changed from pure disbelief to pure fear. "Henry!" she shouted. "I believe you Will, but if Jem was able to plan an attack from the inside, that means we're in serious trouble. We need backups. We can't handle this ourselves-"  
"What is it, Lottie?" Henry suddenly appeared from behind Charlotte.  
"Henry, we are under attack," Charlotte explained. "I'll explain everything later, but I need you to send a fire message to the Clave, or something, I don't know, but we need help. Now."  
Henry looked panicked, but he nodded and ran off. Without another word, Will and Charlotte plunged into the battle.

* * *

**Kay, so let me know what you think! PM or REVIEW! :) Reviews make my day better and make me SOOO HAPPY! Okay, so there will probably only be like 1-2 more chapters and then an epilogue or something...IDK yet. Anyway, like I said before...review... XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! I'm SO sorry for the wait! UGHHH homework and school just...sucks.**

* * *

Tessa awoke to the sound of battle raging outside the room. At first she was disoriented, but she realized she was in the infirmary. Then, everything came rushing back to her; Jem coming into her room, kissing her one moment, holding a knife to her throat the next, Will coming in, punching Jem, carrying her unconscious body through the Institute, then kissing her gently, saying he couldn't live without her...  
Will. She bolted upright in bed, and immediately regretted it. A wave of nausea struck her so hard that she had to fight to breathe. She went to put her hands to her head, and then shrieked in pain when she remembered she had landed on her right arm when she fell. It felt broken, but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that Will was in trouble. _Will, Will, Will,_ who had saved her from The Magister so many times. Now, she felt, it was time to renew the favor.  
Tessa tried to get up out of the bed, but a sudden bang on the door stopped her. She looked around for a place she could hide. Another bang. She started to panic; she knew it was either Jem or one of the clockwork creatures. Figuring that hiding under one of the beds was her only option, she scurried to the farthest corner of the room and hid under the bed. This time, the door burst open and she could hear that it was Jem approaching her.

"Oh, Theresa!" he sung mockingly. She pressed herself even farther against the ground. "I know your here. There's no point in hiding. Come out come out wherever you are!"  
A small whimper escaped her throat; she clamped her mouth shut, but it was too late. He was already grabbing her and pulling her out from under the bed. He smiled smugly, showing his white teeth. What used to be feelings of love and adoration when she looked at him were now feelings of resentment and hatred. For how he had used her, what he'd done to her, her family, the one's she'd loved...  
"Any last words to say to your Shadowhunter friends here at the Institute?" he chuckled.  
Tessa called him something so unladylike her aunt probably would have beaten her. It was satisfying, though seeing the look on his face at first, but he recovered and his smile grew wider. "That's the Tessa I know," Jem teased.  
"Get your filthy hands off me you, you-"  
At that, Will, Charlotte, Henry, and a group of about 20 other Shadowhunters stormed into the room.

"Tessa!" Will cried out in despair. He ran and restrained Jem, and the group of Shadowhunters came forward and took him. Jem gave one long glare to Tessa and Will before he said,

"You can run, but you can't hide."

* * *

**Okay, yes, I know the ending was kind of cliche. Don't hate me. :))) There will be an epilogue after this and then this story will be done. And I had an anonymous reviewer say to write longer chapters...I TRY but I think I'm better at writing one-shots because honestly, I usually can't think of enough to stretch out an entire 1,500 word chapter... :/ so I apologize. So next story is a Clace one-shot (cant get enough of those, right?) about Clary teaching Jace about the wonders of CHRISTMAS! :) Sorry, I get waaayyy too excited about Christmas. Will probably be up next weekend!? Or like Christmas Eve or something. ANYWAY, REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who already has, THEY MAKE ME SMILE!**


End file.
